japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyuki Sawashiro
Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき; born June 2, 1985 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese actress, singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Celty Sturluson in Durarara!!, Puchiko/Petit Charat in Di Gi Charat, Shion Karanomori in Psycho-Pass and Suruga Kanbaru in Bakemonogatari. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *AKB0048 (2012) - 13th Atsuko Maeda *AKB0048: next stage (2013) - 13th Atsuko Maeda *Angel Beats! (2010) - Masami Iwasawa *Bakemonogatari (2009) - Suruga Kanbaru *Black Blood Brothers (2006) - Cassandra Jill Warlock *Black Rock Shooter (2012) - Yomi Takanashi/'Dead Master' *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Vivian *Deadman Wonderland (2011) - Toto Sakigami *Durarara!! (2010) - Celty Sturluson, Narrator (ep2) *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Celty Sturluson *Fruits Basket (2019) - Kyōko Honda *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Itsuki *K (2012) - Seri Awashima *K: Return of Kings (2015) - Seri Awashima *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2005) - Lan Lan *Natsume's Book of Friends (2008) - Jun Sasada, Female Relative (ep1), High School Girl (ep10) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Continued (2009) - Jun Sasada *Natsume's Book of Friends: Five (2016) - Jun Sasada *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Jun Sasada *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Jun Sasada *Natsume's Book of Friends: Three (2011) - Jun Sasada *Nisemonogatari (2012) - Suruga Kanbaru *Parasyte -the maxim- (2014-2015) - Kana Kimishima *Psycho-Pass (2012-2013) - Shion Karanomori *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Shion Karanomori *Wolf's Rain (2003) - Alchemist C (ep26) 'Movies' *Evangelion The New Movie: Q (2012) - Sakura Suzuhara *éX-Driver the Movie (2002) - Angela Ganbino *K: Missing Kings (2014) - Seri Awashima *Loups=Garous (2010) - Myao Rei *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Fujiko Mine *Natsume's Book of Friends The Movie: Tied to the Temporal World (2018) - Jun Sasada *Persona 3 The Movie: #1 Spring of Birth (2013) - Elizabeth *Persona 3 The Movie: #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream (2014) - Chidori Yoshino, Elizabeth *Persona 3 The Movie: #3 Falling Down (2015) - Chidori Yoshino, Elizabeth *Persona 3 The Movie: #4 Winter of Rebirth (2016) - Elizabeth *Psycho-Pass: The Movie (2015) - Shion Karanomori *Time of Eve: The Movie (2010) - Chie 'OVA' *AIKa ZERO (2009) - E.T.A.I. 'Web Anime' *Time of Eve (2008-2009) - Chie Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Hayate Cross Blade: Ultra Drama CD: Third Stars! Drifting Together! (2011) - Shū Tonami Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017-2019) - Camilla, Reflet 'Video Games' *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Allie, Female Voice F *Accel World VS Sword Art Online: Millennium Twilight (2017) - Sinon/Asada Shino *Angel Beats! 1st beat (2015) - Masami Iwasawa *Ar tonelico II: The Girls' Metafalica that Echoes to the World (2007) - Chroche Latel Pastalie *CV: Casting Voice (2014) - Saori Ogiwara *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Dorothy *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2010) - Tōko Fukawa *Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) - Celty Sturluson *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Celty Sturluson *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Celty Sturluson *Everybody's Golf 6 (2011) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Sice *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2013) - Broccoli *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2014) - Broccoli *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V CENTURY (2014) - Broccoli *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Minfilia *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Baby Beel *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Irene, Jolyne Cujoh *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Jolyne Cujoh *Jump Force (2019) - Kurapika *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Moon River *Luminous Arc 3: Eyes (2009) - Inaruna *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Courtney Collins *Persona 3 (2006) - Chidori Yoshino, Elizabeth *Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night (2018) - Elizabeth *Persona 3 FES (2007) - Elizabeth *Persona 3 Portable (2009) - Elizabeth *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Elizabeth *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Elizabeth *Persona 5: Dancing Star Night (2018) - Elizabeth *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Elizabeth *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Elizabeth *Psycho-Pass: Mandatory Happiness (2015) - Shion Karanomori *School K: Wonderful School Days (2014) - Seri Awashima *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Kyōgoku Maria *Shining Resonance (2014) - Marion Lu Shila *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Brynhild *Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (2014) - Sinon/Asada Shino *Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment (2013) - Sinon/Asada Shino *Sword Art Online: Lost Song (2015) - Sinon/Asada Shino *Tales of Innocence (2007) - Sian Tenebro *Tales of Innocence R (2012) - Milla Maxwell, Sian Tenebro *Tales of Xillia (2011) - Milla Maxwell *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Milla Maxwell *Ultra Despair Girls: Danganronpa: Another Episode (2014) - Tōko Fukawa, Shō Jenosaidā *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Violette Szand *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Quistis Trepe 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Mercedes Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (90) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors